


You're all, all on me

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Hyung Kink, Implicit Power Dynamics, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Foreboding words that only make Jongdae’s heart beat faster. “Just how ruined are you going to make me?” Jongdae whines, making sure to include just the right amount of cuteness that makes his lovers soft for him. He steps back between Minseok and Baekhyun’s seat, his shirt hanging just above midthigh, oversized and loose.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 279





	You're all, all on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiuchenlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchenlay/gifts).



> Happy birthday, kiddo! I hope you enjoy this fic!!!
> 
> Thank you as well to Rae for throwing these pictures my way!
> 
> Title taken from Ariane Grande 'Hands on Me'

  
  
  
  
  


Jongdae pouts as Baekhyun steps behind him, rubbing his hand blatantly all over Jongdae’s ass. He can’t whine his displeasure, passport in his mouth and bag in both hands as he tries to rummage for his headphones. 

Baekhyun shamelessly takes advantage of it, fingers going into the crease of Jongdae’s designer jeans and pressing over the seam over the crack of his ass before dipping in, pressing hard on Jongdae’s still sore hole.

He turns pleading eyes on Minseok. 

“Stop teasing him, Baek,” Minseok scolds, sighing. He helpfully takes Jongdae’s bag as they begin to walk through the attached corridor that will embark them onto their private jet. 

“But hyung,” Baekhyun whines, “look at how cute his ass looks in these jeans! I should have bought him ten more, fill up his entire wardrobe until he has no choice but to wear jeans this good.”

Jongdae takes the passport out of his mouth, glaring back at his boyfriend. “That is not what you were saying last night when you were fucking me roughly for being too ‘teasing’!” 

Minseok laughs this time, wrapping his arm around Jongdae’s waist. “Don’t try and blame that on Baek, Dae-ah. You were trying to provoke us, grinding on Jonginnie like that. I don’t even want to know what Kyungsoo did to his baby. You got off light.”

Jongdae preens, not minding the dull throb of his ass as much. It’s always worth it to get good, possessive, rough sex out of his two boyfriends. He doesn’t provoke them often so it’s always so satisfying when he does make them lose their cool. 

Baekhyun hugs Jongdae from behind, waddling behind him awkwardly as Minseok leads them inside their jet.

Jongdae’s pulled onto Baekhyun’s lap as the crew prepares for boarding. They’re headed for Japan, Hokkaido, for their winter getaway. The first time they had taken him there last year, Jongdae had been too shy to play around too much, too afraid he’d step on the wrong toes. A year later, he knows how he has both of his boyfriends wrapped around his finger.

He reluctantly slides off Baekhyun’s lap as the crew warns them they’re ready for take off. He squeezes Baekhyun’s hand as they begin take off, still not used to the jarring ascent of airplanes after his entire life never riding in one. 

As soon as the buckle sign is off, Jongdae’s out of his seat and sliding into Minseok’s lap who curls his arms around him protectively. The flight attendant that comes to give them their drinks doesn’t even bat an eyelash. 

But Jongdae does when Minseok says, “That’ll be all. Please leave us be for the duration of the flight.”

He flicks his eyes to Baekhyun. Minseok only says that when they’re about to fuck on a plane. But he wasn’t aware they would be having sex today, not with how frantically they had fucked him last night. 

But Baekhyun only smirks, looking every bit the handsome devil he is. 

As soon as the attendant closes the door to their cabin behind her, it’s just Jongdae, Minseok and Baekhyun. 

Minseok pats his ass, urging him to stand up. “Pants off, baby boy.”

Jongdae feels a familiar jolt of lust simmer in his stomach. Last night had been frantic, but Jongdae had only gotten to cum once, after hours of edging. 

He squirms out of his skin tight jeans, kicking off his shoes and socks and lining them up neatly by the wall, knowing Minseok’s penchant for cleanliness. He’s about to tug his shirt off when Baekhyun cuts in. 

“Leave that on, baby,” Baekhyun purrs, head cupped in his hand as he watches Jongdae disrobe. “I like seeing you in my clothes.” 

“This too?” Jongdae asks dryly, pinching Minseok’s varsity jacket from his days as part of the soccer team at Yonsei between his fingers.

Minseok shakes his head. “You’ll sweat through it in no time.”

Foreboding words that only make Jongdae’s heart beat faster. “Just how ruined are you going to make me?” Jongdae whines, making sure to include just the right amount of cuteness that makes his lovers soft for him. He steps back between Minseok and Baekhyun’s seat, his shirt hanging just above midthigh, oversized and loose. 

Baekhyun leans over his seat to pick up the bag he brought on board. “Oh sweetheart, you have no idea.”

Jongdae’s brows furrow when Baekhyun brings out a pink egg-shaped object from a little pink bag. Jongdae recognizes it as the sex toy that it is, but he’s surprised that it’s here. After all, Minseok and Baekhyun were possessive as fuck, hated anyone bringing pleasure to Jongdae other than themselves. 

“Why?” Jongdae asks hesitantly, going to Minseok. Minseok easily tugs him back down on his lap, curling his arm around Jongdae’s waist before he adjusts his seat so it’s on an incline. 

Jongdae blushes when Minseok tells him to hook his legs over the arms of the seat, spreading his legs open wide and displaying his ass to Baekhyun. It puts pressure on his sore ass, but the throb is worth it for the knowledge that his hole must be winking at his boyfriend. 

"Such a good boy," Minseok purrs, pure seductive sin. 

Jongdae flushes, legs twitching and trying to close. There isn't anywhere to hide and he is treated to Baekhyun's heated gaze, staring intently as Minseok lubes up his fingers. 

"Do you still have our cum in you, sweetheart?" Baekhyun croons, leering at Jongdae.

It makes Jongdae skin burn with the heat of his blush, pouting at Baekhyun. "You're teasing me!" 

"Oh, baby boy," Minseok coos, "you have no idea how much we will be teasing you."

The words spark a bit of wariness in Jongdae, especially the way they are said. But he doesn't get a chance to voice his concern, Minseok fucking into him with two fingers.

Jongdae keens at the slight burn, not expecting two in one go. But it feels good, like he’s being rubbed raw on the inside, left only as a mass of sensation. He pants as Minseok carefully stretches him, half-lidded eyes watching as Baekhyun’s beautiful hands lube up the egg.

  
“W-why are you using a toy?” he whines when Minseok’s three fingers deep in him, slowing down the fuck in because Jongdae’s half hard. He’s limp against Minseok’s chest, trusting his older boyfriend to take care of him. 

Baekhyun, who has been uncharacteristically patient, finally gets up. He crosses over to them and settles down on his knees, right between Jongdae’s spread legs. Again, Jongdae feels his knees jerking, instinct telling him to close his legs, but training reminding him to keep them open. 

He fists his hands into his shirt for lack of anywhere else to put them. Baekhyun leans closer, placing a kiss on Jongdae’s trembling thigh. He peppers his kisses up Jongdae’s flesh until he reaches his groin, just breathing on Jongdae’s erection. 

“You’re both being so mean!” he protests when all Baekhyun does is hover over Jongdae’s cock, eyes locked with his. 

Baekhyun’s smirk is dark and dangerous. “Are we the mean ones, Jongdae-ah? Our first year anniversary together and you spend the night plastered against another man?”

Jongdae freezes, half-lidded eyes going wide as he stares at Baekhyun properly. 

“I,” Jongdae’s breath stutters as Minseok’s finger jabs up, scraping across his prostate briefly. 

Minseok kisses down his throat, teeth nipping hard enough to leave a mark. “You didn’t think some rough sex was all it was going to take to make it up to us, did you, naughty boy?”

Jongdae stares at Minseok in betrayal. “What are you going to do to me?” 

Baekhyun’s fingers join Minseok’s tracing his stuffed hole. Jongdae thinks Baekhyun’s might slip in beside Minseok’s for a second, prepares himself for the stretch of his hole, the burn of pain. But Baekhyun just traces around his rim, teasing touches that make Jongdae flinch from the near tickling sensation. 

“You are going to wear this egg,” Baekhyun waves the pink egg that, upon closer look is bigger than Jongdae thought it would be, “for the duration of this flight,” he finishes all too gleeful. 

Jongdae jumps when Baekhyun presses a button and the egg comes alive, vibrating in Baekhyun’s hand. 

“I don’t understand,” Jongdae whimpers, squirming in Minseok’s lap because the oldest won’t stop teasing his prostate and Jongdae has the distinct feeling that he shouldn’t be this sensitive. 

“It’s simple, baby boy,” Minseok tells him. “We’re going to put you to the test. Wear this the entire ride over, which we still have about 45 minutes before landing,” his smirk gets wider, “and if you can go the entire trip without cumming, you’ll get a reward.”

“And if I don’t?” Jongdae asks bravely. This doesn’t seem much of a punishment as much as a game between his two boyfriends. 

“If you aren’t a _good_ boy,” Minseok kisses his cheek, “every time you cum, you will get ten spanks to your beautiful ass.”

Fuck. Jongdae’s heart rate picks up. He had figured he got off a bit too lightly last night, but he didn’t think they were going to discipline him like this. His gut is already simmering in arousal and 45 minutes is a long time. 

Jongdae flinches when Baekhyun presses the pink egg against his ass, Minseok’s fingers withdrawing until Jongdae can feel how close the egg is to just sinking inside him. 

“You’re going to cheat!” Jongdae protests. 

Baekhyun’s grin wouldn’t be misplaced on a shark with how widely his white teeth are. “Cheat? Us? Never!”

Jongdae shudders, easily imagining how Baekhyun uses that same look to devour his prey in the underworld. Minseok’s no better, free hands gently massaging Jongdae’s inner thighs, fingers lightly tracing over where his erection is slowly rising upright. 

“Give me a fighting chance! You played with me so roughly last night!” Jongdae pouts turning his gaze to Minseok, figuring he has a better chance against their eldest. 

Minseok takes the chance to kiss Jongdae. Jongdae doesn’t think, instinctively opens his mouth to let Minseok inside. Minseok takes control aggressively, licking into his mouth like he owns it, tongue rubbing sensually over the sensitive roof. 

He’s so distracted by Minseok he doesn’t see Baekhyun move. He mewls when Baekhyun pushes the toy inside him. He tries to break away from Minseok but his boyfriend fists his hand into Jongdae’s hair keeping him in place. 

Minseok kisses him breathless while Baekhyun fucks the toy in until it rests right over his prostate. 

When Minseok finally lets him go, Jongdae can only sink limply in his hold. Baekhyun pulls his fingers out from where they had followed after the toy, taking the string attached to the egg and taping it to Jongdae’s thigh. 

The egg isn’t even on yet and Jongdae already feels the buzz of pleasure racing up his spine from the pressure on his prostate. Fuck, if Baekhyun and Minseok tease him the entire flight, there is no way he can win. 

“We won’t touch your sensitive spots,” Minseok concedes, voice deep as he talks into Jongdae’s ear. “Your cute little cock, balls and nipples are safe for now. But everything else is fair game.”

Jongdae moans brokenly as the egg comes alive, vibrating inside him at a low setting. He arches as it teases his prostate, hole fluttering around nothing, unused to not being pried open. 

“O-okay,” Jongdae concedes. “45 minutes. I can do it.”

It’s Baekhyun who kisses him this time, laughing into Jongdae’s mouth. “Sweetheart, I’m going to have so much fun teasing you.”

Jongdae bites Baekhyun’s lower lip, sucking hard on it before releasing it with a pop. “Bring it,” he challenges. 

He never should have underestimated Baekhyun.

There is no doubt the slightly older man’s knees are going to be bruised with how long he spends on his knees. They’ve all shuffled around, Jongdae now lounging against the chair, still splayed open, as Baekhyun works on his thighs and ass between his legs. He licks over the flesh, creating hickeys wherever he can. On his ass, he bites down, worrying the flesh until Jongdae’s positive he won’t be able to sit without feeling the sting of bruised skin. 

Minseok’s no better, kissing over Jongdae’s throat, hand thumbing Jongdae’s wrist, his inner elbow, his belly button. 

Between the two of them, Jongdae’s body feels like a livewire, and coupled with the steady buzz of the vibrator inside him, he thinks it’s entirely unfair how close he is to coming. 

“Y-you won’t let me touch you,” Jongdae cries, hands fisting in Baekhyun’s hair hard. 

Baekhyun bites down hard, right over the fleshiest part of Jongdae’s thigh. “You’re free to touch us however you want, sweetheart,” Baekhyun sing songs, dipping down again, tongue licking obscenely wet against the swell of Jongdae’s asscheek, teasingly close to his rim. 

“You know I can’t dominate you!” Jongdae moans, frustrated. “Hyung, I don’t like this game!” 

“Game?” Minseok pulls off Jongdae’s throat. “Baby boy, this is your punishment. Maybe that hasn’t come across to you? Baekhyunnie, turn up the level.”

Jongdae’s stomach sinks, instantly knowing he landed himself in deep shit. He doesn’t get a chance to apologize, breath catching on a loud moan as the egg practically jumps inside him. 

The steady buzz of the vibrator had been a gentle thrum up until now, serving only to keep Jongdae hard and wanting. The next level is nothing compared to that, massaging into his prostate and walls, making his nerves light up. The pleasure is so good, Jongdae’s swept under it for a moment, hips bucking uselessly as he grinds down to try and chase after that pleasure, change it from teasing flicks to hard pressure. 

But of course, there is nothing to grind down on. 

“‘M sorry!” Jongdae pleads. “Hyung, I’m sorry, please, turn it down!” 

Minseok blows on Jongdae’s ear. “Sorry isn’t enough, baby boy. Actions speak louder than words, after all.”

Jongdae’s sweating through Baekhyun’s shirt, fists it in between his hands to try and ground himself. He can’t reach for his cock, he _can’t_. 

Baekhyun slaps his thigh. Jongdae jolts, legs folding together before he can help it. It’s terrible because the vibrator shifts inside him, and Jongdae clenches down instinctively, pushing that vibe further into his prostate. 

His orgasm crests rapidly and Jongdae shakes. He forces his legs back open to relieve the pressure, sobbing softly. 

“I’m so mean, aren’t I, sweetheart?” Baekhyun teases him mercilessly. Jongdae nods, glaring at Baekhyun wetly but his boyfriend just laughs. He bites down on Jongdae’s thigh, right over the sting of his slap. 

“I love seeing you like this, Dae-ah,” Baekhyun says, laving over the mark. “You’re so needy but so competitive.”

Jongdae yelps when Baekhyun suddenly gets up, tugging Jongdae with him. His feet don’t hit the ground steadily and he buckles into Baekhyun’s weight. His boyfriend grins at him deviously for a second, taking the time to peck him lightly before he turns Jongdae around, shoving him back into the seat.

Jongdae’s knees hit the seat just as his chest hits the back. Baekhyun’s there, manhandling him until his legs are pressed together, ass out. 

With a sinking feeling, Jongdae realizes where this is going. 

“Hyungnim,” Jongdae pleads, turning to Minseok. But Minseok only smiles beatifically at him, pants open and cock in hand. 

“He’s not violating the rules, love. We’ll get you better at negotiating, don’t worry,” Minseok purrs, throwing the lube bottle at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun flips Jongdae’s shirt over his ass and undoes the zipper of his own pants. Jongdae listens feeling his anticipation rachet up higher at the erotic sound, panting into the back of the seat as Baekhyun makes an obscene moan, lathering his dick up. With the excess lube, he wipes them on the inside of Jongdae’s thighs. 

“Keep them tight for me, sweetheart,” Baekhyun whispers sexily into his ear, leaning over him.

Jongdae whimpers as Baekhyun presses the head of his cock in between Jongdae’s clenched thighs. He can’t think of disobeying, not when Baekhyun sounds like that. Gone is his playful boyfriend, his best friend. 

The vibe is bearing down on his prostate harder in this position and Jongdae’s all too aware of it. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae mewls when Baekhyun fucks into the space of his thighs, hips rocking back and forth as his heavy cock rubs over Jongdae’s sensitive flesh. Now Jongdae knows why Baekhyun had spent so much time marking him up, he can feel Baekhyun’s cock press into his bruises, adding just that bit of pain to make Jongdae’s head feel heady. 

The sound is obscene. The squelch of lube as Baekhyun begins to pick up his pace, hands gripping Jongdae’s hips hard as he forces Jongdae back against his thrusts. It only makes Jongdae run hotter, orgasm climbing dangerously fast in his stomach. 

“Please, please, hyung,” Jongdae begs, “no more, I’m going to cum, please, turn the toy down! I’ll use my mouth, please, don’t fuck me so rough!”

“Fuck,” Baekhyun pants into his neck, “how do you always sound so perfect? I just want to _destroy_ you, Jongdae.”

Jongdae shakes, can’t help it. The vibrator rocks into his prostate in time with Baekhyun’s frantic thrusts in. It feels like he’s being fucked in his ass and Jongdae can’t take the climb, the pleasure is just too much. 

With a breathless scream, Jongdae cums. His cock pulses weakly in the air as he splatters all over the back of his seat, prostate milked ruthlessly by the vibrator. His orgasm instantly makes him tense and he can feel Baekhyun’s moan against his neck, timed with the all too hot splatter between his thighs. Some of it even manages to land on the back of Jongdae’s balls and he flinches. 

“Please, hurts, please,” Jongdae begs, crying as the vibrator keeps going. 

“Of course, shh,” Baekhyun soothes, kissing Jongdae’s neck up to his ear, using his other hand to tilt Jongdae’s head up so he can kiss the corner of his eye, the curl of his lips. 

It’s Minseok that turns the vibe off. Baekhyun eases Jongdae down, holding him as he cums down from the aftershocks. 

“Oh, baby boy,” Minseok coos, “guess you aren’t my good boy after all.”

Jongdae tries to regulate his breath as he’s passed from Baekhyun to Minseok. He doesn’t bother to argue, knows it’s useless. 

Minseok at least allows him to come off his high first, holding Jongdae in his lap as Baekhyun peppers kisses all over his face, beaming brightly at Jongdae. Jongdae barely resists the urge to push his hand in Baekhyun’s face and shove him away. 

Of course Jongdae doesn’t get to relax too long. Minseok and Baekhyun are all too aware of his limits and Jongdae can’t eat up time pretending he needs more time for recovery. 

The seats of the private jet are obscenely large but Jongdae hadn’t realized just how much until Minseok manhandles Jongdae to lay across his lap, arms barely braced against the ground, stomach on Minseok’s thighs as his ass is displayed in the air. 

“I’ll tell you what, Jongdae,” Minseok purrs at him. Jongdae jumps when the vibrator is started up again, on the lower setting. “I’ll give you a choice. If you can take your spanking with the egg inside you without cumming, I’ll give you a reward. But if you cum again, hyung is going to fuck you until he cums _and_ you’ll be wearing the vibe while you warm my cock. Can you handle that baby boy?”

Jongdae squirms in Minseok’s lap. He’s not sure. 

But one thing is for, Jongdae will do anything in his power to make Minseok proud. So, he nods. If Minseok wants him to go without cumming, he is going to do his damn best. Besides, he just came, there is no way -

Jongdae shrieks when the vibrator jumps settings, buzzing harder than before. He nearly tumbles off Minseok’s lap in effort to try and arch away from the sensation of _toomuchtoomuchtoomuch_. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Baekhyun croons, squatting in front of Jongdae’s face with an evil grin. “You didn’t think it would be that easy.”

Jongdae can’t retort, breath stolen away from him as Minseok’s hand starts to come down, raining small slaps over Jongdae’s ass.

“Let’s warm this beautiful ass up,” Minseok teases.

Jongdae can’t answer, breathing through the sensation of the vibrating jolting inside him with the small, heated smacks.

His hands scramble on the ground, one grabbing Minseok’s ankle the other grabbing Baekhyun’s hand, the one not holding the control. He can’t keep his face up, lets his go limp but squeezes hard with both hands as he grits his teeth to weather the assault. 

He can feel Minseok’s erection under his stomach, thinks if he can squirm just right he can get Minseok to cum before him. 

All thoughts are stricken from his head when Minseok brings his hand down hard for the first time. The thud of the slap impacts Jongdae so firmly, he nearly lurches off Minseok’s lap. Minseok’s other hand bears down on his tailbone, keeping Jongdae in place as Jongdae breathes through the throbbing pain. 

His ass clenches down on the vibe and Jongdae can only think ‘oh no’.

“Count, Jongdae. Twenty.”

Jongdae jerks up, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. “You said ten!” 

“I gave you an ultimatum, therefore I am going to increase the limit. I know my baby painslut could take ten easily, but twenty is a bit harder, isn’t it, love?”

Jongdae shakes. Twenty of these smacks? Jongdae might break. 

“C-can’t I do fifteen?” Jongdae tries.

“You want to make it twenty five?” Minseok answer back, tone saccharine sweet.

Jongdae hastily shakes his head.

“Good boy,” Baekhyun coos, and it would be almost condescending how he strokes the hair at the nape of Jongdae’s neck, except Jongdae desperately needs the touch. 

“Count, Jongdae. If you miss one, I’ll start over.” 

Jongdae nods, head hanging as he breathes. 

“One,” he says, obediently. 

The next smack is on his still stinging cheek. Jongdae cries out, clutching hard at Baekhyun and Minseok as he breathes through the simultaneous crest of pleasure and pain. Right now, the pain is winning, the sting and throb of his ass making the vibrator pushing into his prostate hurt on the wrong side of oversensitive. 

Jongdae whimpers, “Two.”

Minseok continues the next three like that, focusing on one cheek only. Jongdae’s voice proceeds to get shakier and shakier, squirming against the pain. 

“Six!” Jongdae screeches as Minseok lands a blow on Jongdae’s untouched cheek. It hurts worse, his right cheek already swollen red with the heat of Minseok’s palm. His left cheek is still new, unused to the burn and hurts all the worse for it. 

“That sounded like it hurt, Dae-ah,” Baekhyun taunts, sitting cross legged in front of Jongdae as he plays with Jongdae’s shoulder, neck. “But not that bad, right? After all, look, you’re already half hard.” 

Jongdae’s legs tremble. Baekhyun’s cum is drying, tacky on his skin and makes Jongdae feel dirty, used. Like the bad boy Minseok says he is. Because only bad boys would get this hard from getting their ass beat, surely?

Minseok’s hand comes down again and Jongdae loses the battle against his tears, sobbing wetly as he cries, “Seven.”

The egg is still pressed hard against his prostate, and each clench of Jongdae’s ass only makes the vibrations feel better and better. Jongdae’s starting to lose himself in these mess of vibrations. 

Minseok nearly blindsides him when he delivers the next three blows in quick succession. 

“Eight! Nine! Ten!” Jongdae yells, sobbing. 

“Relax,” Minseok coos, hand rubbing over Jongdae’s back and trying to massage some of the tension out. 

Jongdae obeys, letting himself go limp. It’s terrible because it makes him all the more aware of how his erection hangs, how his ass feels like it’s on fire, how his insides feel like they’re being stirred raw. 

“You’re doing so well,” Baekhyun purrs into his ear, tongue flicking out to lick the sensitive appendage. Jongdae whimpers, hating how his gut does jolt at the thoughtless act. 

He’s so hard. He doesn’t know how he’s going to make it through the next ten. 

Sure enough, by the time he’s reached thirteen his voice feels hoarse from all the grunting and crying he’s done. Minseok is relentless, giving up his pattern and spanking Jongdae as he wishes. 

“F-Fifteen,” Jongdae sobs weakly. Snot drips from his flushed face, tears running over his face and down his cheek to mesh with the drool from his chin. He feels like a mess, like thin thread frayed to the snapping point. Each thud of Minseok’s hand drowns out everything, including the unbearable buzzing inside him. The only reason he hasn’t cum is because his brain can’t figure out what sensation should dominate. 

“S-Sixteen,” Jongdae says, a beat too late. Minseok’s hand had come down on his already bruised right cheek and the pain had left him breathless for a moment. 

“Shh,” Minseok soothes, caressing Jongdae’s lower back, hand running underneath the drenched shirt to try and get Jongdae’s breathing regulated. It’s hard, not just with how his head is swimming but how his diaphragm hurts, laid over Minseok like this. “You don’t have to count the next four, my baby boy.”

“He’s so close,” Baekhyun breathes, and Jongdae’s ears can pick up how wanton his voice sounds. “I think he’ll cum.”

Minseok continues to gently rub Jongdae’s back. “I don’t think so. I think my beautiful baby boy is going to last.”

“Don’t you want him to cum?” Baekhyun purrs, voice dark. “He looks so beautiful when he’s taken apart.”

Minseok’s slap comes down right after Baekhyun asks that question. Jongdae nearly screams, only cut off as his voice catches on his too quick intake of air. 

“I’ll take him apart sweetly regardless, Baekhyunnie. My beautiful boy, but I’m so proud of you,” Minseok tells him as his hand comes down again, the force of the impact at odds with his soft voice. 

Jongdae wails, trembling. His gut clenches, orgasm cresting. He can feel the pleasure on the edges of all the pain, ebbing Jongdae closer and closer to the crest. 

The next to smacks are in quick succession giving Jongdae no time to breathe. It makes his vision swim with white, pleasure chasing right after the pain to remind Jongdae of how battered his swollen prostate must be. 

“Last one, Jongdae,” Baekhyun breathes into his sweaty neck. “Are you going to cum for your hyung-deul?” 

It’s not fair how coaxing Baekhyun’s voice sounds. Jongdae can feel it, the way it feels like he’s just the right move away from snapping. 

Jongdae can’t find the words to respond but he doesn’t have to. Minseok’s already bringing his hand down, a stinging slap to the middle of Jongdae’s no doubt purple ass. 

“Twenty,” Minseok finishes for Jongdae. 

Jongdae can’t think through the force of his sobs, crying as Baekhyun gathers him gently into his arms, moving him off Minseok after turning on the egg. 

“You did so well, Jongdae,” Minseok praises, helping Baekhyun strip the ruined shirt from his body. They both hold him as Jongdae shakes through the aftershocks, ass throbbing in tandem to his heartbeat.

The pleasure slowly ebbs back without the egg keeping him on edge. With it the pain starts to overwhelm him. His cries eventually taper to whimpers that he makes quietly into Baekhyun’s neck. 

“Shh you did so well Jongdae, you’re absolutely perfect, my beautiful kitty, my lovely angel,” Minseok praises, hands caressing over Jongdae’s back as he helps calm him down. 

Jongdae’s barely gotten his breath back, feels like he isn’t perched over the edge of a cliff, when Minseok suddenly spreads his burning cheeks, tugging the egg out of Jongdae’s ass. 

The sound Jongdae makes embarrasses him, too needy. But Baekhyun and Minseok do nothing but croon at him. 

“You’re okay, Dae-ah,” Baekhyun kisses his cheek, licking up the tears. “We’ve got you. Forever.” 

His voice is so possessive, so laden with promise, it does more than the hands over his heated skin do, settling Jongdae down. In the jaws of these two predators, Jongdae is safest. 

“You’ve been so good, my love,” Minseok whispers, hands kneading Jongdae’s sore ass. His thumbs run over Jongdae’s loose hole drawing more whimpers from Jongdae. “Let me reward you.”

Jongdae screams as Minseok fucks in. It’s entirely too much and his scream quickly tapers into sob, nerves on fire. 

Baekhyun holds him kissing him while bracing Jongdae’s nearly limp body against his chest. 

Minseok grabs Jongdae’s hips, cocking them back as he begins to fuck, pace punishing. His insides feel rawer than they have and each drag of Minseok’s thick inside him has breath leaving his lungs, brain emptying to only the immense pleasure Minseok draws out. 

Unlike before, pleasure is the center of Jongdae’s focus, the pain only the edges that keep the pleasure contained. Minseok’s cock purposefully aims for his oversensitive prostate, driving Jongdae wild. 

“My perfect, perfect boy,” Minseok moans into Jongdae’s back. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Jongdae hiccups as Baekhyun’s hand traces down his stomach, fisting Jongdae’s cock in a tight grip. 

“H-hyung,” Jongdae mewls. It’s barely a sound, more of a whisper of breath because of how wrecked his throat feels, but it makes Minseok’s pace pick up, makes Baekhyun devour his mouth hungrily. 

“You deserve the world,” Baekhyun whispers against his lips, uncaring for the mess. “The best of the best. Better than us. But I’ll never let you go, Jongdae. You’re _ours_.”

Those are the words that tip Jongdae over the edge. His orgasm crashes over him, harder than before. Baekhyun strokes him through it all, cradling Jongdae’s limpening cock until Minseok spills inside him. 

Exhaustion hits him like a freight train. 

Baekhyun pushes his chair back into lounge mode, cradling Jongdae to his chest to keep his ass from coming into contact with anything. 

He loses track of time as Minseok and Baekhyun clean him up, running a damp towel over him. Minseok rubs lotion into his bruised skin, pressing kisses to the no doubt black and blue skin. 

He’s coaxed up and bundled into too large pair of FENDI sweats before curled up again into Baekhyun’s lap. Baekhyun feeds him pieces of chocolate, kissing Jongdae’s face between each piece until he gets a weak smile from Jongdae. 

Jongdae’s nearly dropping off to sleep when the overhead cackles. “Five minutes until landing.”

It unsettles him, breaks him out of his bubble. Minseok settles him a hand around his throat as he gently pushes Jongdae more firmly into Baekhyun’s arms. “We can stay here as long as you need, love. They work on my time.”

Jongdae swallows hard, clutching Baekhyun tight but staring at Minseok pleadingly. “Want to go home.”

He means their luxury villa, they place where Baekhyun and Minseok take him too whenever they visit Japan. 

“Of course, my love,” Minseok soothes, combing Jongdae’s hair. 

They land and Minseok and Baekhyun take the time to clean up as Jongdae dozes. When they’re ready to disembark they coax Jongdae up. Jongdae walks down the steps on shaky legs, refusing to let Minseok or Baekhyun carry him. 

He doesn’t quite manage to keep that level of resolve when they finally reach their house, the exhaustion and painkillers making it hard for him to find the energy to put up a fight when Baekhyun easily scoops him into his arms. 

“Let us spoil you,” Minseok whispers to Jongdae, pressing a kiss to Jongdae’s cheek. 

Baekhyun kisses Jongdae’s other cheek. “We’re gonna have so much fun as soon as your ass is healed,” Baekhyun beams. 

Jongdae punches his Baekhyun weakly, grumbling as he’s jostled on the walk inside the foyer. “Why can’t you be as sweet as Minseok hyung?”

Baekhyun laughs, transferring Jongdae to Minseok’s arms. “He just beat your ass black and blue and you think he’s the sweet one?” 

Jongdae sticks his tongue out at Baekhyun. “I bet the entire idea was yours,” he retorts back, voice husky with misuse. He catches the way Baekhyun’s eyes dark and he shakes his head. 

“No sex for a month,” Jongdae says firmly. 

Minseok surprises him by kissing his throat. “You sure about that, baby boy? After all, you earned your reward, you know.”

Jongdae pauses thinking hard. Well, part of his reward is that he gets to decide how he’s spoiled.

And it’s been a few weeks since he’s fucked both his boyfriends. 

He smirks at both of them when he says, “We can negotiate the terms and conditions, hyung-deul.”

{End.}

  
  



End file.
